Hakuei Ren
|kanji = 練白瑛 |romaji = Ren Hakuei |gender = Female |age = 21, 22 (currently) |height = 169 cm (5'5") |djinn = Paimon |family = Hakutoku Ren (father/deceased) Gyokuen Ren (mother) Koutoku Ren (uncle/deceased) Hakuyuu Ren (brother/deceased) Hakuren Ren (brother/deceased) Hakuryuu Ren (brother) Kouen Ren (cousin) Koumei Ren (cousin) Kouha Ren (cousin) Six unnamed princesses (cousins) Kougyoku Ren (cousin) |allies = Seishun Ri Hakuryuu Ren Judal Aladdin Dorji Boyan Bator Kouen Ren |enemies = Ryosai |djinn = Paimon |occupation = King Candidate Kou Empire Princess Kou Empire General |affiliation = Paimon Kou Empire |manga = Night 19 |anime = Episode 4 |seiyu = Nana Mizuki (Japanese) Jan-pui Jyu (Cantonese) |image gallery = yes}} Hakuei Ren (練白瑛, Ren Hakuei) is the Kou Empire's first Princess. She's a General of the Kou Empire's Western Subjugation Army. Hakuei is the owner of the Djinn, Paimon. She is a Dungeon Capturer, having captured one Dungeon, and a King Candidate. Appearance She is an average height young woman with long, dark blue hair and blue eyes. She has a mole in the same place as her brothers and their mother, Gyokuen Ren. She also wears a metal headband and hair ornaments attached to her bangs. Since the end of her introduction, she bears a small vertical scar across her left cheek from receiving a cut without any resistance to stop a genocidal war against Kouga Clan. This injury, rather than making her less attractive, accentuates her strength and kindness in such a way that it only makes her even more beautiful. She wears clothes that are native to her country with metal armor. She also carries a fan with white feathers which is also her metal vessel. Personality Hakuei is a kind woman who has a strong sense of justice. She treasures her younger brother, Hakuryuu Ren, a lot. She is a pacifist and does not wish to wage wars. She takes over as Hakuryuu’s mother, and even made sure that Hakuryuu would be able to do everything on his own, which includes cooking. History When Hakuei was young, her father Hakutoku Ren, the First Emperor of the Kou Empire, and two of the princes, her brothers Hakuyuu and Hakuren, were killed in a fire during a revolt set up by her mother, Gyokuen Ren (though she has only recently learned of this fact). After the revolt, Gyokuen told Hakuei and her younger brother, Hakuryuu Ren, that the current Emperor, her uncle Koutoku, will adopt them and they will still have the title of princess and prince. After that, Hakuei thanked and began to console her mother. Sometime after this, Hakuei and her assistant Seishun Ri, conquered the Dungeon of Paimon, with her obtaining the Djinn. Also, Hakuei became a General of the Western Subjugation Army of the Kou Empire, which was situated near the residents of the Kouga Clan. Plot Kouga Arc Hakuei, Ryosai, and Seishun Ri set out to go talk to the Kouga Clan. She tries her best to negotiate, but is caught in a trap set by Ryosai. She fights the whole army but soon runs out of Magoi. When she is about to be killed by Ryosai, Aladdin rescues her. After talking to Paimon they separate with Hakuei offering to introduce Judal to Aladdin. Pirates Arc World Exploration Arc She was seen rushing to the Kou Empire on horses with her Household; Seishun and over 100 members of the Kouga Clan, behind. She went back very fast thanks to the help of her brother's magic. After a talk with Kouen, they're about to attend the funeral of their uncle and former emperor. After the funeral, she meets with Hakuryuu in which he tells her about their mother and what he plans to do. Abilities Hakuei has a low amount of Magoi. Swordplay :Hakuei has shown some skill in swordplay. Djinn Hakuei Equip.png|Hakuei's Djinn Equip Hakuei's Djinn Equip.gif|Djinn Equipping Magul Alhazard.gif|Magul Alhazard Hakuei's Wind.gif|Hakuei summoning tornadoes Hakuei's Metal Vessel.png|Hakuei's Metal Vessel Hakuei and Paimon anime.png|Hakuei and Paimon Hakuei Household.png|Household Hakuei's Djinn is Paimon, the Djinn of Maniacal Love and Chaos. Paimon is a Wind Djinn. Household Paimon is a fecundity type of Djinn, meaning she is capable of reproducing, which may be the reason Hakuei's Household consists of Seishun Ri, Dorji, Bator, Boyan, and more than 100 other members of the Kouga Clan. Metal Vessel Hakuei's Djinn Metal Vessel is a flabellum with a metal handle, and feather like appendages. Djinn Equip When Hakuei equips with Paimon, she gains gold, pink and white armor. Hakuei gains the same metal chains Paimon has on her nipples, and her fans transforms to look similar to a trident. Her Djinn allows her to create small and large tornadoes to protect her and attack her enemy. These tornadoes are powerful, but because of her lack of Magoi, it doesn't last long. Magul Alhazard :When Hakuei uses this Extreme Magic, she creates a huge tornado with her in the middle. The tornado starts to spiral and destroys everything in its path. Stats Trivia *Her hobby is sewing and her weakness is cooking. Her special skill is equitation. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:King Candidate Category:Kou Empire